


ART - Steve/Tony Gamer AU

by slashersivi



Series: My Collabs/BB's [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT: Go read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/834579">"Full Disclosure" by MemoryDragon</a> right now! She cranked out 8k+ words in what had to be record time even though she normally doesn't do AU's. I can't thank her enough for stepping up after I lost two authors! It's an adorable fic, and also you should read her other Steve/Tony fics if you haven't because they're even better.<br/>Illustration for the Cap-Ironman RBB. See end notes for explanation/headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Steve/Tony Gamer AU

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr here.](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/51895401352/capironrbb-gamerau)
> 
> This was my other entry to the RBB but unfortunately my writer dropped out (and then my pinch hitter had to drop out too D:)  
> Headcanon developed while creating this pic and in discussion with the author who dropped is below if you want to know. Sorry it’s kinda long x_x  
> Steve and Tony meet online through (insert your online game of choice here, for me it’d be league of legends, hence Tony’s shirt which is from Jinx). They are attending different colleges (Tony is a few years younger than Steve) but they spend a lot of time skyping even when they aren’t playing together and develop a long-distance relationship. They might even meet for the first time at a convention like ComicCon or DragonCon.  
> Something happens which makes Steve decide to drop out of college and enlist in the Army (perhaps because Bucky is going, perhaps money issues, differences in philosophy from his professors, or even a national event like 9/11). Cut off from the internet during training, Steve and Tony keep in touch the old-fashioned way. Steve’s letters are short and mostly anecdotal, because he doesn’t get much time to himself, while Tony’s are rather rambling and messy, and never fail to make Steve smile or laugh even when he’s exhausted and homesick and maybe even a little depressed from the training environment (this is a little bit of a personal-experience-insert from when I went through bootcamp). He keeps the letters carefully hidden in his locker and doesn’t talk about Tony to anyone, even Bucky or his new buddies Wilson (Sam) and Carter (could be Peggy or Sharon… alternatively Carter could be his CO or Drill Sergeant, though of course Drill Sergeant Fury would be way fucking funnier.. and then again if Steve is infantry there wouldn’t be female soldiers in training with him), because DADT is either still in effect or he is just private about it.  
> He’s fairly fresh from training when he gets deployed, but they keep in touch through email or occasionally vidchat. When Steve comes home, Tony surprises him at the airport.  
> :x so yeah if anyone felt like filling this maybe I would love you forever. Short drabbles, speculative letters/emails, chatlogs, pretty much any kind of fill would put me over the moon.  
> Oh and a side note about the art itself.. the coloring was slightly experimental, trying to get that computer screen glow effect, and didn’t work too well but eh I tried x_x Also I pictured young Tony having a pretty sad little fluffy goatee that was almost just fuzz lol. Aaand it probably doesn’t make much sense based on my explanation that Steve already has a military hair cut and is wearing a uniform undershirt but oh well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Full Disclosure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834579) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon)




End file.
